


Guardian Angel (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Jared Leto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Guardian Angel (Joker x Reader)

Ever since you had moved to Gotham City you had a shadow. You saw glances of it occasionally, down an alley or reflected in a window. The shadow scared you to death.

Three months ago when you had first moved to Gotham you had witnessed a horrible fight between two men. You had seen them from a distance and it was a dark evening. It felt natural to interfere before things got worse. You remember pushing between them as the adrenaline kicked in. No longer caring for your own safety. You caught the men off guard and they both fled in opposite directions. You felt proud and stupid at the same time as the reality of what the situation was had sunk in. Since that night things were never quite the same.  
It all happened a month ago. You had been invited to a dinner party by the famous Bruce Wayne. Your parents had been friends with his and you had met Bruce a few times as a child. It was devastating when you heard of his parents passing.

The party ended in disaster. You wore a purple gown and the room was filled with Bruce’s business partners. A man had entered the room with three huge thugs. He had bright green hair, red lipstick, milky white skin and was heavily tattooed. It was the Joker, Gotham City’s most famous criminal. “Here’s the main event!” he laughed as the thugs pointed guns at the crowd. People cowered in fear. Bruce had left quickly for some unknown reason. Joker’s voice was softer than you thought it would be, given his appearance but there was a rough undertone to it. The Joker’s eyes darted around the room until they fell upon you. There was surprise in his eyes but a crazy grin on his lips. His gaze made your body tense up.

“He ain’t here boss!” yelled one of the thugs. But the Joker didn’t reply, it was as if he didn’t hear them. Instead he slowly started to walk towards you, like a tiger stalking it’s prey. Instinctively you started to take a few steps back until a table blocked your way. You could see his silver teeth through his smile and the craziness in his eyes. He was now stood right in front of you. You started to tremble with fear. What was he going to do? Take you hostage? Kill you right then and there?

He looked you up and down, studying you. His eyes and smile softened. To your surprise he held out his hand and gently stroked your cheek. Your mind was filled with confusion. You had never met the guy before but you knew that he was a murderous psychopath. It’s strange how one action could spark a million questions in your mind. The whole event seemed so surreal. You start to open your mouth with a question on the tip of your tongue.

Suddenly, the Joker is pushed over by a man in a black masked suit. The outfit was skintight so you could see his pronounced muscles, his hooded mask had pointed ears on the top and he wore a long black cape. It was Gotham’s local hooded hero, Batman. Now that you were no longer locked in the Joker’s gaze you could see that the thugs were unconscious on the floor and a lot of the crowd had escaped. Unsure what to do, you stared with wide eyes as Batman held the Joker to the floor. Batman turned his head towards you as he restrained the Joker. The Joker was laughing maniacally. “You’d better get out of here” Batman growled. He had a low rough voice. You looked into Batman’s eyes and there was a familiarity about them. You then looked at the Joker who was laughing whilst staring at you. Though his concerned eyes did not match his laughing mouth. Afraid to stay any longer, you ran out of the building.

The incident was all over the news. Luckily there was no mention of you. Bruce had phoned you to ask if you were alright and to apologise for suddenly abandoning you. Apparently he was calling the police but there was something about his story which made you not be able to believe it. You weren’t traumatised by what happened at Wayne Manor, just confused about the Joker and his surprising actions.

Everytime you went out since that event you were convinced that you were being followed. Sometimes you thought that you could see a man with green hair dart around a corner or run past a window. You thought that it must be your eyes deceiving you or that you where thinking about what happened at the  party way too much. It was as if you thought that the famous criminal was following you, like a shadow. You walked to work on the same route everyday. It was when you stumbled upon a Joker playing card nailed onto a tree that you thought that perhaps it was reality rather than your mind’s imagination. You took it off of the tree and placed it in your pocket. The realisation of the fact that a famous criminal was following you for some unknown reason, creeped you out too much. But it was odd that he was being subtle. You were certain that if he was going to hurt you, he would have done it by now. 

When you got home you took the card from your pocket and looked at it. It seemed like an ordinary playing card. You turned it over and the words “Don’t worry” were written on it. You stared at it for a moment. Confused about what it could mean, you placed it back in your pocket. 

The week had been going pretty smoothly. You decided to push the whole Joker situation to the back of your mind, making you feel much more comfortable.  
You had been working late this week so it was already dark when you left your job’s building. The street lamps twinkled as  they lit your way home. You found Gotham much more beautiful in the evening than during the day. Though the streets were mostly deserted at this time. You stared at the tall buildings that you passed along the way. You listened for cars, the occasional bird and wait, what was that? You began to hear footsteps behind you and they began to quicken as yours did. You looked over into a shop window to see the reflection of a figure. It was a man in dark clothes and he had brown hair. You started to run but it was too late.

He grabbed you with great force, pushing you into an alley and pinned you up against the wall. The initial shock made you jolt. “Give me all your money!” he yelled into your face. You started to think about what you could do. He was stronger than you that’s for sure. You could give him the money but would he be satisfied? You could hit him in an attempt to break free? “I don’t believe it!” he says. “Well if it isn’t Miss hero?” You stare at him as you tremble with fear. “You stopped me from my job of beating someone very important up. It must have been three months ago.” Damn, that was not what you wanted to hear.

As he spoke you looked him over, seeing where he was holding you and where he was vulnerable. You only had one good shot at this, well here goes nothing you thought to yourself. You kicked him really hard in the leg and screamed loudly. He took a step backwards in pain. As you began to run he pulled your hair and grabbed your neck as he once again pinned you up against the wall. The man produced a knife from his pocket and held it against your neck. “Cash or die, bitch! The choice is yours.” he shouted as he slapped you across the face.

“Careful” said a voice. A figure emerged from the darkness. You didn’t need to see who it was as their voice already haunted you. It was the Joker. He walked up to you both. Looking at you as tears streamed down your face and the knife as it ever so slightly started to cut into your neck, revealing a small amount of blood. “What is this? A three month anniversary meet up? When I was happily beating up your sorry ass, J?” said the man whose anger had grown with the Joker’s presence. “I said careful.” replied the Joker. “If you want to threaten someone with something like your knife you’ve got to savour it. Drink in the fear of your victim.” the Joker laughed with an evil grin on his face.

You had never been more scared in your life. Now the Joker was going to give lessons on how to kill you? “For example” the Joker smiled. He grabbed the man’s knife out of his hand before slowly slicing into his arm. The man shouted in pain. The cut wasn’t very big but it was deep enough to need stitches. “I cut you slowly so it hurt you more. Wasn’t that more fun than if I did it quickly?” As the Joker cut the man’s arm a second time to prove his point you quickly walked further into the alleyway. Oh no, it was a dead end. You hid behind a trash can. “Now will you leave the nice young lady alone?” the Joker asked playfully as he dug the knife a little deeper. “Stop! Yes anything! Just stop!”  yelled the guy. “There’s a good little boy. If I were you I’d get that looked at on your way home.” the Joker laughed pointing to his arm. The man ran away whimpering.

You stood up and moved back further in the darkness so you were difficult to see. Using the top of your shirt you mopped up the blood on your neck. The Joker looked around, puzzled as to where you went. He slowly walked further into the alleyway towards you. Why did he not just leave now that he has had a bit of fun? It was too late he had found you.

He stared at you, with a surprisingly kind smile on his face. There was a moment of silence. “Thank you” you said. The Joker didn’t move at all it was as if he was a statue, it was kind of creeping you out. “Well I guess we are even now. I saved you from getting beaten up and you rescued me from that guy too.” you laugh in an effort to break the awkward silence. The Joker finally snapped out of his frozen state. “My pleasure. That guy’s name is Paul. He’s been after you ever since you broke up our fight, so I’ve been keeping an eye on you.” he smiled. “Like some sort of guardian angel?” you reply. “I wouldn’t go that far. Though seeing you at Wayne Manor was a surprise.” he chuckled.

You couldn’t believe it. You were having a polite conversation with a murderous criminal. Pain shot through you as you clutched your hand to your neck. The scratch that Paul had left really hurt. A look of worry flooded onto the Joker’s face as he rushed over to you. He delicately lifted your hand from your neck as he inspected the cut. Surprisingly both yours and the Joker’s breathing quickened as you realised how close you were to each other. “Err… It doesn’t need any medical attention. It will sting for a few days and you might be left with a scar.” he said. Was his face starting to go red?

“But luckily for you my Mom taught me the best thing to do to cuts and scrapes.” he said with a mischievous grin on his face. He leant his head towards your neck and gently placed a kiss on the cut. Now you could feel yourself blushing. “Better?” he smiled. “Much better. Thank you.” you giggled. Suddenly he started to lean his face towards yours. His lips only inches from yours. He then stopped himself and pulled away as a bright shade of red flooded both of your faces.

“Well I have got to go now doll. I have people to take hostage, crimes to commit. You know how it is.” said the Joker. You giggled. Wait, you felt like you were actually sad to see him go. “But don’t worry. We might bump into each other again some time.” he laughed as he walked away.


End file.
